C'est le 100e
by Mitskuni Honey Haninozuka
Summary: Série de one-shot pour fêter le 100e chapitre de Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). J'écris à partir de vos propositions. Gâtez-vous, je ferai toutes les demandes, dans les limites permises par mon agenda et mon imagination! Rating M juste au cas, car je ne sais pas quelles seront vos idées.
1. Author's note

C'est le 100e!

Ok, je sais que je suis en retard, mais peu importe. Comme nous le savons tous et toutes, nous autres fans de Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), le 100e chapitre est sortit le mois dernier. C'est donc pour fêter cela que je lance cette série de one-shot. Le principe est très simple : vous me soumettez une idée et j'écris comme l'inspiration vient. J'ai pour ambition de faire quelque chose avec toutes vos propositions, qui soit dit en passant, peuvent consister en n'importe quoi : un pairing, l'intrigue, les personnages impliqués, bref, ce que vous voulez. C'est un défi que je m'engage à relever! Il se peut aussi que je fusionne plusieurs propositions parce que mon inspiration s'y prête.

J'attends vos suggestions!

**-Honey**


	2. Le chien allemand

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

**Désolée de mon retard, je sais, je suis impardonnable... dire que j'en suis à 4 demandes pour ce recueil et que je n'en aie écrit qu'une seule à date...**

**Bon, voilà, pour briser la glace une semaine et demie après la réception de la première review, voici le premier one-shot. Je me dois de dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... _malheureusement._**

**C'est un VincentxDiederich, pour répondre à la demande de Dragonna. En passant, ce pairing est génial, je n'y avais jamais pensé avant!**

**Merci à tous et à toutes de participer! Vos propositions sont très inspirantes, et je dois avouer que le projet m'emballe!**

**Attention: même si les dialogues sont revisités à ma manière, le chapitre suivant contient des scènes issues du manga. Si vous êtes rendus moins loin que le chapitre 75 dans le manga, vous pourriez tomber sur des spoilers.**

* * *

**Le chien allemand**

\- Je me demande vraiment ce qui se passe pour que tu me fasses venir d'Allemagne.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide dans une affaire. Je t'ai sauvé la mise sur le dossier Windsor il y a deux ans, alors j'ose espérer que tu considéreras ma requête avec le plus grand intérêt.

Vincent laissa un sourire moqueur s'étirer sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il n'ajoute:

\- D'autant plus que ton appétit est en train de me coûter une fortune…

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je t'écoute, grommela Diederich.

La discussion fut interrompue par l'intervention d'un vieil homme qui, le rouge aux joues, déclara:

\- Comte Phamtomhive, ça… ça fait longtemps!

Vincent et Diederich furent surpris de cette intrusion dans leur conversation, et eurent tout deux pour réflexe de détailler l'auteur de cette immixtion. De petite taille et plutôt rond, il arborait une coupe de cheveux minutieuse et des favoris se transformant en une barbe taillée de manière soignée et conservatrice. Ses petites lunettes rondes accentuaient son allure d'homme ordinaire, de même que ses vêtements étonnamment sobres pour quelqu'un appartenant manifestement à la noblesse. Le Comte Phantomhive remarqua chez le nouveau venu un comportement trahissant une grande nervosité, bien que le pauvre fasse tout pour essayer de se donner une allure digne de celui qu'il était venu voir.

L'ingérence du bougre poussa Diederich à prendre un air agacé, alors que Vincent se fit un devoir de répondre poliment et avec le sourire à celui qui l'avait interpellé.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il donc courtoisement à l'inconnu.

Le silence s'installa un petit moment, avant que Diederich ne se lève et fasse remarquer :

\- Les gens risquent de nous écouter si nous restons ici. Pourquoi ne pas aller discuter ailleurs?

\- Diederich, ton impatience est incorrigible.

Le Comte s'excusa auprès du petit homme et emboîta le pas à l'Allemand de sa démarche toujours aussi élégante et nonchalante.

\- Est-ce que ce vieux est une de tes connaissances? demanda Diederich alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

\- Peut-être… hasarda Vincent. Connaissance ou pas, ce n'est tout de même pas une raison pour le qualifier aussi grossièrement de « vieux ». Permets-moi de te rappeler que nous ne rajeunissons pas non plus.

\- Un vieux reste un vieux, rétorqua Diederich en ouvrant la porte de la salle de billard.

L'Anglais laissa échapper un petit rire, et se tourna vers son ami avant de l'observer un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, bon sang?! s'énerva l'autre.

\- Rien, rien… lâcha Vincent sur un ton des plus indolents, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres. C'est simplement que je croyais avoir remarqué un peu de gris sur tes tempes, et on dirait bien que je ne me suis pas trompé…

L'Allemand porta aussitôt la main à sa tête, déclenchant l'hilarité du Comte. Diederich fulmina quelques jurons dans sa langue maternelle et laissa l'opportunité au noble Anglais de prendre les devants pour le conduire jusqu'au petit salon. Le majordome leur ouvrit la porte, et Vincent laissa courtoisement son ami entrer le premier.

\- Tanaka, installez la table d'échecs et retournez auprès de mes invités dans la salle de billard, ordonna-t-il à son domestique. Après tout, nous nous devons de leur offrir une réception digne des Phantomhive, ajouta-t-il, la commissure de ses lèvres se soulevant en un sourire comme lui seul en avait le secret.

Le majordome s'exécuta avant de prendre congé, et les deux hommes s'installèrent pour une partie. Le Comte Phantomhive laissa son invité prendre les blancs, en bon hôte poli qu'il était.

\- Décidément, je déteste ce jeu, râla Diederich en jouant son premier coup.

\- Parce que tu ne l'aimes tout simplement pas ou parce que je gagne toujours? lança Vincent.

L'autre lui lança un regard foudroyant, mais il ne broncha pas.

\- Tu n'es qu'un gamin, lui reprocha Diederich. J'aurais cru que jouer les toutous pour ta Reine t'aurait enseigné l'humilité, mais tu n'as pas changé du tout depuis l'époque où nous étions au collège.

\- Je pourrais te faire le même commentaire, rétorqua Vincent, toujours aussi décontracté. Regarde-toi, militaire décoré et haut-gradé de l'armée allemande, et pourtant tu t'abaisses à devenir un des sombres nobles de l'Angleterre. Tu t'asservis au chien de garde de la Reine, au maître du Monde Souterrain. Je t'ai fait tomber bien bas, et pourtant, tu es exactement comme quand je t'aie connu : têtu comme une mule et plus droit qu'un manche à balai. Alors pourquoi quelqu'un ayant un sens aussi aigu de l'honneur accepte de se salir les mains pour le bandit que je suis? Je dois avouer que la question mérite d'être examinée.

Son interlocuteur le fixa droit dans les yeux, l'air grave et sérieux. C'était un jeu, Diederich en était plus que conscient : le Comte adorait s'amuser au dépends des autres, et l'Allemand était de loin son jouet favori. Il tenait le à sa merci, il le savait, et il tenait à ce que sa victime le sache aussi et le reconnaisse.

\- Tu sais pertinemment pourquoi je participe à cette mascarade.

Le silence s'étendit un moment, et l'atmosphère se chargea d'une lourdeur à laquelle le Comte sembla échapper, comme d'ordinaire. Vincent avait beau décrire sa fonction comme dégradante, il émanait de son aura une supériorité naturelle, marque du fin et sournois manipulateur qu'il était. Il faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui, comme un bon chien qui lève la patte quand on le lui demande, mais sans jamais perdre de vue ses objectifs personnels. Car il était un Phantomhive; il arrivait toujours à ses fins.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, confirma Vincent, son plus beau sourire illuminant ses lèvres. Mon brave toutou allemand.

Un titre qui était sûrement le plus insultant que Diederich ait jamais porté, et pourtant il l'acceptait, bien qu'en serrant poings et lèvres. Il avait perdu, après tout, et une promesse est une promesse.

* * *

\- Quel dortoir gagnera le tournoi de cricket le 4 juin? Le perdant se doit d'accorder une requête au gagnant. Qu'en dis-tu?

Ils s'étaient disputés, comme d'habitude, et Phantomhive avait amplement mérité le flot d'injures que lui servit le préfet de Green House cette journée-là. En effet, les quatre préfets étaient censés être en charge des préparatifs en vue du tournoi du 4 juin, et le jeune homme avait complètement négligé d'y assister. Mais ce jour-là, tous deux dépassèrent les bornes, autant Vincent avec ses remarques espiègles et narquoises que Diederich avec ses commentaires directs et insultants. Le premier avait piqué son interlocuteur en sous-entendant du mal de sa nationalité allemande, alors que le second avait insulté les élèves du dortoir de Blue House, sous prétexte qu'ils aient pour meneur un immature nonchalant. Et Phantomhive s'était fait un point d'honneur de répondre à cette dernière provocation par un pari.

\- Bien, déclara Diederich en guise de réponse au défi lancé.

\- Quoi?! s'exclama Alexis Leon Midford, son chargé de corvées.

\- Il est impossible que nous ne gagnions pas si nous affrontons ces perdants à perpétuité! ragea le préfet en guise de réponse.

Diederich se retourna vers Vincent, et levant sa batte de cricket, il lui lança :

\- Si je gagne, je t'obligerai à quitter ton poste de préfet.

\- C'est tout? s'étonna l'intéressé. Décidément, j'occupe toutes tes pensées….

\- Ne brise pas ta promesse, fit l'autre, ignorant sa remarque.

\- Toi non plus.

Certes, Blue House partait désavantagé dans cette course à la victoire, surtout s'ils s'y lançaient contre Green House, les champions en titre depuis des années. La bande d'intellectuels ne faisait pas le poids face aux gaillards costauds et entrainés du dortoir ennemi. Et pourtant, cette année-là eu lieu un miracle : envers et contre tous, les premiers de classe gagnèrent le tournoi. Personne n'y cru en premier lieu, surtout Diederich, qui mit plusieurs jours avant de se décider à revoir Vincent pour respecter sa promesse.

C'était un jour tout à fait ordinaire, un bel après-midi d'été, et le futur chien de garde de la Reine lisait, affalé de tout son long sur un des luxueux divans du Swan Gazebo. Diederich ne s'en détesta qu'encore plus : il avait été assez stupide pour parier avec ce manipulateur de Phantomhive et était maintenant obligé de vivre avec l'humiliation de sa défaite. Et pourtant, il le devait : l'humiliation de ne pas remplir sa part de l'engagement serait encore plus grande.

\- Phantomhive, lâcha-t-il en arrivant, l'autre ne l'ayant pas remarqué, si concentré qu'il était sur la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Le jeune homme releva un instant le regard du morceau de papier barbouillé d'amalgames de symboles qu'on appelait mots pour fixer le nouveau venu, ce sourire espiègle qui semblait si naturel s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

\- Tiens, moi qui étais persuadé que tu avais oublié mon nom… _Diederich,_ formula-t-il, insistant sur chaque syllabe du prénom de son épouvantable prononciation à l'anglaise, énervant au plus haut point son interlocuteur, qui dû se parler pour ne pas lui étamper son poing dans la figure.

Certes, il avait pour habitude d'entendre son nom mal prononcé par ces bourgeois de l'Empire britannique qui n'avait d'ouïe que pour le son de leur propre voix et ses professeurs qui se prenaient pour d'autres, ça il s'y était fait avec le temps, mais que Phantomhive massacre son _prénom _était à ses yeux une insulte, d'autant plus qu'il était au courant que ce dernier parlait _très bien_ allemand. En toutes autres circonstances, il se serait laissé emporter comme il le faisait si souvent, d'autant plus qu'il était contre le règlement d'appeler un autre élève par son prénom. Mais ce jour-là, il se tut, car il avait perdu. Même si cela le dégoûtait, tant qu'il n'aurait pas respecté sa promesse, il ne pourrait se donner le droit de traiter Phantomhive comme le gamin qu'il était.

\- Nous avons perdu, lâcha-t-il simplement, énonçant par le fait même la plus évidente des évidences. Comme promis, tu peux formuler une requête à laquelle je me plierai.

\- C'est ce qui était convenu, non? l'agaça Vincent, se faisant un point d'honneur de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Rien qu'une, dans ce cas…

Phantomhive se leva, et planta son regard dans celui de son homologue de Green House. L'Allemand le dépassait d'une bonne tête, et pourtant la supériorité mesquine qui émanait de la posture et de l'attitude de l'Anglais avait le don d'énerver Diederich. Vincent connaissait très bien la valeur quasi-sacrée de la parole de son infortunée victime, et il savait qu'il pouvait vraiment lui demander n'importe quoi sans que ce dernier n'ose revenir sur son engagement. Le préfet de Green House avait passé des jours à réfléchir sur la question et se croyait préparé à n'importe quelle exigence, mais lorsque Phantomhive annonça sa demande, sa mâchoire avait bien failli se disloquer.

\- Je veux que tu sois mon chargé de corvées, déclara-t-il, son sourire en coin si fendant toujours accroché aux lèvres. À vie.

* * *

\- C'était de belles années, non? railla Vincent, le même sourire qu'à l'époque s'étirant sur son visage.

Eh oui, Diederich, lui qui était un fier soldat décoré, un héro de guerre, avait, à l'âge de 18 ans seulement, vendu son âme à un homme qui, vingt ans plus tard, demeurait un mystère tout aussi entier. Certes, ils avaient travaillé ensemble assez souvent pour qu'il soit en mesure de reconnaître, comprendre ses comportements et qu'il puisse prévoir ses agissements, mais il lui était toujours aussi impossible de percer à jour les véritables desseins du Britannique et de déchiffrer ses pensées.

\- C'est vrai : à l'époque, tu n'étais qu'un casse-pied, râla-t-il sur un ton aigre, en jouant un énième coup sans réellement savoir ce qu'il faisait. Maintenant, tu es un casse-pied pour qui je dois me plier en quatre, tout ça pour sauver la réputation d'une souveraine capricieuse.

\- Dee, tu sais très bien que sous mon toit, de telles paroles sont considérées comme une haute trahison à l'égard de l'Empire, rétorqua Vincent sur un ton sérieux. Je pourrais te tuer, là, tout de suite, simplement parce que tu as insulté ma Reine.

\- Oh, cesse de te donner de grands airs, tu ne me tueras pas pour si peu, répliqua l'Allemand. Tu te soucies de ta Reine par principe plus que par patriotisme. Tu es Anglais, après tout, ce serait mal vu. Mais je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi tu te donnes tant de mal pour elle.

Vincent détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, visiblement désireux de garder pour lui seul ses pensées, et un long moment passa dans un silence lourd. Pour une fois, l'atmosphère semblait affecter également le Comte, qui ne souriait plus. Diederich ne l'avait pas vu de la sorte souvent; quand ils partaient en mission, la plupart du temps, car démasquer des criminels, fréquenter des malfrats et tuer des bandits était pour lui chose de routine et d'un ennui mortel. L'Allemand remarqua aussi qu'il caressait machinalement le joyau bleu sertissant la bague qui ne quittait jamais son index gauche, symbole de son juste droit à une place dans la société bourgeoise.

\- Parce que je suis le Comte Phantomhive, lâcha-t-il sur un ton neutre.

Ça, par contre, c'était du jamais vu. Ce ton lointain, celui d'un homme inaccessible. Certes, il l'était toujours, mais d'une manière arrogante, fendante, supérieure et agaçante. Ce n'était plus du tout le cas maintenant : il se trouvait dans un autre monde, celui où il n'existait que sa réalité incompréhensible. Celui du fardeau qu'il portait sans espoir de s'en décharger.

Diederich ne comprenait pas, et il savait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Mais contrairement à son ami, il ne croyait pas en la fatalité de cette situation.

\- Ce n'est qu'un titre, Vincent, argumenta-t-il. Rien de plus qu'une bague, rien de plus qu'une laisse qu'elle t'a passé autour du cou. Tu n'es pas obligé de jouer le bon toutou, de te mettre en danger pour elle. Tu as Rachel, tu as Ciel; tu serais prêt à les perdre pour ça?

Le Comte se retourna d'un coup à l'évocation de son fils et de sa femme. Son regard doré brûlait; apparemment, l'Allemand avait touché un point sensible.

\- Si c'est aussi simple, Diederich, explique-moi pourquoi tu as pris la peine de venir à Londres, rétorqua le noble sur un ton sec. Sans savoir ce que tu venais y faire, simplement parce que je t'avais ordonné de venir.

L'interpellé ne put répondre, simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait répliquer à cela. C'est vrai, il servait Vincent exactement comme ce dernier servait la Reine : sans placer sa propre sécurité avant le respect des directives. Pourtant, c'était différent, il en était persuadé.

\- Ce n'est pas comparable, Vince, elle… commença l'Allemand.

\- Non, c'est exactement la même chose!

Il s'était levé, et ses mains étaient allées frapper la table avec violence. La partie qu'il était en voie de gagner se transforma en un amas disparate de pièces effondrées, la reine noire se dressant au milieu du lot, toujours debout. Diederich en resta cloué sur place; il n'avait jamais vu le Comte se mettre en colère, et il ne savait tout simplement pas comment réagir.

\- Le chien a un maître, Dee, quelqu'un à qui il obéit sans poser de questions, cracha l'Anglais. Je croyais que toi, au moins, tu comprenais cela.

\- Je le comprends, Vincent, mais nous ne sommes pas pareils, répliqua l'autre sur un ton beaucoup plus calme que celui de son interlocuteur.

\- Ah bon! se moqua le Britannique. Explique-moi alors en quoi nous sommes différents, parce que moi je ne vois vraiment pas!

Il était complètement hors de lui, et maintenant il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table, debout devant Diederich, tenant le col de ce dernier fermement entre ses mains. L'or liquide de ses prunelles bouillait de haine, lançant des éclairs à celles de l'Allemand qui ne bronchaient pas. S'il fallait reconnaître une qualité à l'ancien préfet de Green House, c'est que même en étant un bon toutou, il ne courbait jamais l'échine.

\- En quoi sommes-nous différents, Dee, _en quoi_?! cria le Comte, si fâché qu'il en tremblait.

\- Moi je _veux_ te protéger, Vince! répliqua l'autre tout aussi fort.

Vincent ne trouva rien à répondre, tout abasourdi qu'il était. Ses yeux avaient pris la rondeur de la surprise et de la réalisation brutale, alors qu'il ne croisait que de la hargne et une pointe de défi dans le regard de son ami. Aucun d'eux ne broncha durant un long moment, l'or fixant le gris, le maître regardant son chien. Jusqu'à ce que Vincent ne ferme les yeux et ne commence à rire.

Il avait lâché le col de Diederich, et se tenait maintenant assis sur la table d'échec, ses deux bras agrippant son ventre comme si cela avait une chance de faire cesser les soubresauts causés par son hilarité. Ce rire n'avait rien de dément, comme on aurait pu l'imaginer, mais possédait plutôt la candeur du rire franc, luxe que la noblesse anglaise ne s'offrait pas souvent, trop voués à l'étiquette qu'ils étaient. Et pourtant, devant l'Allemand, le Comte ne s'embarrassait pas de telles fioritures; ils avaient vécus trop de choses ensemble pour qu'il le fasse.

Ledit Allemand se voyait totalement désemparé face à une telle situation, lui qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réaction de la part de Vincent. En y repensant des années plus tard, il se dirait que c'est sûrement la seule chose qu'il aurait toujours dû attendre du Comte : que ce dernier le surprenne.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que… bafouilla Diederich lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole. Bon sang, Vincent, qu'est-ce qui t'amuse comme ça?!

Le rire du Comte commençait à se calmer doucement, mais il fallut tout de même attendre un bon moment avant que ce dernier ne soit capable de prononcer la moindre parole cohérente. Lorsque son hilarité se fut mutée en cette expression espiègle que l'Allemand lui connaissait si bien, Vincent essuya les larmes que son rire avait provoqué, avant d'aller s'assoir sur les genoux de son ami et de susurrer :

\- Je suis simplement étonné que les choses n'aient pas changé _à ce point_. Ce que j'ai dit à l'époque tient toujours : j'occupe toutes tes pensées, _Dee._

Cette dernière affirmation stupéfia Diederich, qui se rappelait précisément quand il avait entendu ces paroles pour la dernière fois. Il en perdit tous ses moyens, et le Comte en profita pour aller cueillir ses lèvres d'un baiser provocant. Un simple contact qui réveilla chez l'Allemand de vieux souvenirs et instinctivement, sans réfléchir, il y répondit. Ses mains trouvèrent leur juste place sur les hanches de Vincent, écartant sa veste pour mieux pouvoir l'enlacer. C'est ce dernier qui l'arrêta : ce faisant, il aurait fait tomber une enveloppe décachetée de la poche intérieure de ladite veste.

Le Comte empoigna la lettre, et le sourire aux lèvres, et expliqua :

\- Ce pourquoi je t'ai fait venir. Si tu veux, nous la lirons ensemble… _après._

Et voilà qu'il repartait à l'assaut, tentant une deuxième fois d'unir son souffle à celui de cet homme qui avait été son amant plus de dix ans auparavant. Seulement, il rencontra cette fois une résistance; Diederich le repoussait.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, Vincent, lâcha-t-il. Tu es marié et tu as même un fils.

\- Que j'adore, n'en doute pas, rétorqua l'autre. Et j'aime Rachel, dans la mesure où l'on peut aimer quelqu'un qu'on a marié de raison. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien m'empêcher de t'aimer toi aussi?

Le Comte s'approcha de nouveau de son oreille et murmura :

\- Si c'est l'idée d'un scandale qui t'effraie, laisse-moi te rassurer : au nombre de secrets que nous partageons, je crois que nous arriverons à garder celui-ci aussi. Et puis, si c'est ton amour des conventions qui te retient, permet-moi de te rappeler qu'il ne t'a pas empêcher de franchir la ligne, à l'époque.

Le rouge monta aux joues de l'Allemand en un instant, pour le plus grand amusement du Britannique. Le Comte ajouta donc, ce petit éclat espiègle qui avait déjà fait craquer Diederich tant de fois brillant dans son regard :

\- Après tout, tu es un bon chien qui exauce les vœux de son maître, n'est-ce pas, Dee?

En vingt ans, pas une fois il avait réussi à résister à _ça_. À cette note aguicheuse dans la voix susurrante de Vincent, à cette lueur dans son regard, à l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour l'aura mystérieuse et sombre de cet homme. Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception; toute sa détermination le lâcha en un instant et il plaqua férocement ses lèvres contre celles du Comte. Ce dernier y répondit malignement, sa langue allant chatouiller la bouche de l'Allemand qui n'en demanda que plus. Il laissa les genoux de son amant se caler dans le coussin de velours de chaque côté de ses hanches, tandis qu'il s'affairait à débarrasser ce dernier de sa veste, de sa redingote ainsi que de sa chemise. Lui-même fut bientôt délivré de son encombrant uniforme militaire, et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il put sentir la chaleur de Vincent contre sa peau, et ce simple contact suffit à le faire frémir de plaisir.

Durant dix ans, Diederich s'était convaincu que ses quelques aventures avec le Comte n'avaient été que folies passagères, que maintenant qu'il avait Rachel dans sa vie, les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il avait eu tout faux : l'idiot de Phantomhive qu'il avait connu adolescent était la seule personne qu'il ait jamais voulu traîner avec lui dans les voies sinueuses du désir.

Maintenant qu'il retrouvait cette passion taquine qu'il avait toujours aimée, il n'était pas près de la laisser repartir.

* * *

**Voilà, maintenant que c'est posté, j'attends vos commentaires et/ou autres suggestions! Je me mets au suivant au plus vite, et j'essaierai de moins vous faire attendre cette fois-ci!**

**-Honey**


	3. Trahison et sentiments

**Alors bonjour les petits choux! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir offrir ce chapitre à toutes**** les fans en l'honneur du 100e chapitre publié du manga Black Butler! Ah, mais que dites-vous? En retard? Ils en seraient déjà au 105e?!**

**Et oui, c'est la bien triste vérité: le cours des événements m'a rattrapée et obligée à ralentir ma vie au grand complet. C'est donc avec beaucoup de honte que je réponds finalement à la demande de calypso. Un one-shot sur Maurice Cole et Edgard Redmond… deux personnages bien singuliers et que j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Trahison et sentiments

\- Vous pouvez entrer, jeune homme. Le maître vous attend.

Il n'était plus un jeune homme depuis des années, mais il ne s'offusqua pas du qualificatif. Son orgueil mal placé pourrait s'exprimer plus tard; il était là pour des raisons autrement plus importantes.

Le majordome l'escorta au travers des longs couloirs de l'immense demeure qu'il avait déjà connue somptueuse et baignée de lumière. Il n'y avait maintenant plus rien de cette majesté d'antan en ce lieu sombre et abandonné. On aurait dit que la vie avait déserté cet endroit à jamais, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide derrière elle.

Une fois passé le grand escalier central, un ou deux détours leur permirent d'atteindre la chambre du maître des lieux. Le majordome se proposa de l'annoncer, mais il refusa:

\- Vous avez dit qu'il m'attendait, non? trancha-t-il sans daigner regarder le domestique.

Son ton froid fit comprendre au majordome que sa présence était indésirable dans l'immédiat, et il prit congé sans plus de formalités. Dès qu'il eut quitté les lieux, la porte fut ouverte par le visiteur et il fut grandement attristé par ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Les somptueuses tapisseries couvrant les murs avaient été jetées au sol, révélant au-dessous du papier peint très abimé. Deux des rideaux du lit à baldaquins manquaient à l'appel, et ce dernier était défait. Sur le sol s'accumulait les débris des bibelots et porcelaines qui avaient volés en éclat au contact du plancher de marbre. Les rideaux à la fenêtre étaient clos, et une masse informe remuait légèrement sous les draps.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, lâcha une voix de femme.

Il se tourna vers la provenance de la voix, et découvrit une belle blonde aux yeux gris qui se pomponnait, assise devant la coiffeuse. Elle ne semblait ni étonnée ni gênée de la présence du visiteur, et ne cachait absolument pas qu'elle était à son aise.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, monsieur, je dois partir maintenant, lâcha-t-elle à son intention, rassemblant ses effets avant de se lever.

Le visiteur lui dégagea la porte, et avant de sortir, elle lança sans se retourner:

\- À une prochaine fois, Ed!

Un grognement en provenance du lit lui répondit, et elle s'en contenta avant de quitter la pièce. Le visiteur resta de marbre face à cet événement, mais en toute autr

circonstance, il aurait volontiers giflé cette insolente pour s'être permise une telle familiarité avec le lord, quant bien même elle aurait été la Reine en personne. Mais pour l'instant, toute son attention était fixée sur l'amas de draps somptueux qui se soulevait, révélant peu à peu une forme humaine. Sitôt qu'il put distinguer le visage de cet homme, il se jeta à genoux, sa main droite posée sur son cœur en signe de soumission. Il se tut, attendant que son hôte ne daigne parler le premier.

\- Oh, tiens, en voilà une belle surprise… j'étais loin de m'attendre à te revoir ici… Maurice Cole.

S'entendant ainsi interpellé, le visiteur releva la tête vers la moue espiègle de son hôte. Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait entendu cette voix prononcer son prénom, simplement parce que leur dernière rencontre avait eu lieu bien longtemps auparavant. Le lord qu'il avait connu adolescent se cachait toujours quelque part chez cet homme, comme le prouvait son sourire en coin, mais il était enterré par le débauché qu'il était devenu.

\- Lord Redmond… votre majordome a pourtant affirmé que vous m'attendiez…

\- C'est faux: je n'ai même pas été prévenu de ton intention de venir me voir, lui apprit Edgard, se détournant pour se lever et aller s'habiller. J'imagine que le vieux Henry a pensé que ta visite serait bénéfique à l'épave que je suis devenue… il a certainement oublié que tu m'as trahi.

Les poings de Cole se serrèrent à l'évocation de cette trahison, mais il resta silencieux et ne se releva pas. Redmond continua de s'habiller sans même lui jeter un regard, puis s'énerva au bout d'un moment:

\- Lève-toi Maurice, te voir ainsi est embarrassant. Nous faisons tous deux partie de la noblesse, nous sommes des égaux, alors je ne peux accepter que tu me traites avec autant d'égards que si j'étais la Reine.

Maurice se leva tel que demandé et, changeant complètement de sujet, fit remarquer:

\- Cette maison était moins lugubre la dernière fois que j'y suis entré.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis. En fait, il ne figure même plus sur ma liste! Depuis qu'on m'a renvoyé de Weston College, plus rien n'a d'importance, en fait. Je passe le temps en attendant qu'on vienne me délivrer du tourment.

\- Votre oncle doit désapprouver votre comportement.

\- Mon oncle se fiche complètement de moi, comme tous les autres, cracha le lord. Et de toute façon, même s'ils s'en souciaient, je n'accorderais que peu de crédit à l'avis de ces traitres.

Le ton d'Edgard était acerbe, tranchant. Il venait de terminer de s'habiller négligemment, la chemise boutonnée en jaloux et mal insérée dans son pantalon. Maurice restait toujours aussi convaincu qu'il existait un moyen de redonner la grandeur qu'il avait jadis à Redmond, mais c'allait être très difficile. Même son inconditionnel sens de l'esthétique semblait s'être volatilisé.

\- Et toi, Maurice, pourquoi m'as-tu trahi? J'ai naïvement cru à l'époque qu'un visage angélique rapprochait assez un individu de Dieu pour lui offrir la pureté et la noblesse de cœur… et pourtant, chez toi, tout cela n'était qu'un masque… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es corrompu ainsi.

Et voilà, ils y étaient. Car Cole était venu avec un but précis en tête : s'expliquer et essayer de se racheter. Il n'était plus le garnement superficiel et ambitieux qu'il était adolescent, il avait mûri et était devenu un homme depuis… mais cette immense erreur passée continuait de le hanter. Il avait compris bien des choses depuis, parce qu'il avait perdu ce qui avait le plus de valeur à ses yeux.

\- Je vous ai toujours admiré, avoua-t-il. Cela s'est traduit par de l'envie, une haine jalouse à un certain moment, certes, mais il m'était impossible de nier que vous étiez une personne exceptionnelle. Vous aviez absolument tout ce que vous pouviez rêver d'avoir, tout comme mes frères aînés : la promesse d'un avenir baigné de richesses et de prestige. Et pourtant, vous vous êtes acharné à faire vos preuves de manière honnête, de sorte à devenir un élève modèle. Vous avez mérité votre place parmi les préfets.

Redmond se tendit à l'évocation de son ancien titre, mais il ne pipa mot. Cole n'avait jamais été dans le secret, il ignorait toutes les horreurs dont il s'était rendu coupable et qui avaient poussé à son expulsion du collège. Si seulement Maurice savait à quel point l'autre face de cette image idéaliste était maculée de sang…

\- Au début, j'ai essayé de vous ressembler, de vous atteindre de manière intègre, poursuivit le jeune homme. Mais bien rapidement, je me suis désillusionné et j'ai accepté d'avoir recourt à des méthodes de plus en plus déloyales. Vous avez fait de moi votre chargé de corvées, et j'aurais difficilement pu rêver de mieux. J'aurais tout fait à l'époque pour m'attirer votre bienveillance, et obtenir une relation aussi privilégiée avec vous m'a littéralement comblé de joie. Puis Phantomhive est arrivé et a complètement ruiné ce que j'avais mis des années à bâtir… j'ai perdu votre estime, et ça m'a déchiré.

L'évocation du nom du noble qui avait fini par pourrir son existence fit frémir Redmond, mais une fois de plus, il se tut. Maurice pouvait vivre en ignorant tout cela, et en vérité ce serait sûrement mieux ainsi: il n'en perdrait peut-être pas le sommeil.

\- J'ai cherché pendant des années ce qui m'avait manqué, la raison pour laquelle j'avais cessé d'être honnête, la raison pour laquelle un autre a ravi ma place à vos côtés, continua-t-il, sans avoir remarqué le trouble de son interlocuteur. Et j'ai finalement trouvé quel était le problème dans cette équation pourtant soigneusement calculée: je n'ai jamais été fait pour être votre égal.

Cette affirmation intrigua Edgard, qui pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, regarda vraiment Cole dans les yeux. Cette révélation cachait quelque chose, il en était persuadé, alors il daigna enfin s'intéresser au monologue de son interlocuteur. Il faut dire que mis à part les références douloureuses à un passé qu'il tentait de noyer dans le sexe et l'alcool, la tirade de Maurice n'était en rien de différente des éternelles excuses vides qu'on servait par politesse… ou du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Explique-toi, lui ordonna doucement Redmond.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu votre prestance, je ne brille pas comme vous le faites naturellement, enchaina l'interpellé, comme s'il eu s'agit de la plus claire des évidences. J'ai dû tricher et mentir pour mériter l'admiration de tous… le seul talent que j'ai su développer est celui de la flatterie, du tact et de la manipulation. Vous avez été, êtes et serez toujours la personne qui comptera le plus à mes yeux, et pourtant je vous ai trahi. Je ne mérite aucun pardon, alors je vous propose d'expier ma faute en vous faisant don de ma vie… à une condition.

Alors qu'il était tantôt intrigué, Edgard s'amusait désormais de la situation. Alors Maurice faisait une telle offre et avait tout de même l'audace de poser une condition? Il ne manquait pas d'air!

\- Quelle est-elle, si je puis me permettre? lâcha-t-il, un sourire en coin s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je veux que vous redeveniez celui que vous étiez à l'époque où vous étiez préfet, énonça clairement Cole sur un ton sans appel. Si ma vie doit servir les désirs d'une seule personne, je veux que ce soit ceux de cet homme. Et je sais qu'il existe toujours, pas si loin que cela, puisqu'il n'y a que lui pour afficher le sourire que vous aviez à l'instant.

L'amusement avait quitté les traits du jeune noble pour teindre son visage aux couleurs d'une surprise anxieuse, suscitée par le sérieux incontestable de Maurice et la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait percé à jour. Car il était que l'idée de redonner au manoir son lustre d'antan ou que l'envie de dépoussiérer l'un de ses vieux habits d'apparat ne l'effleure, mais il refoulait rapidement ces pensées, trop attaché qu'il était à son malheur. Malheur qui s'effritait couche par couche depuis que Maurice avait de nouveau croisé sa route, il le réalisait maintenant. Et si une chose lui apparaissait comme une certitude désormais, c'est que le retour en arrière n'était plus possible. S'il essayait de fuir l'affaissement de son mode de vie négligé, il se briserait et succomberait au bout du compte. Car Maurice avait raison: cette vie de rebut ne lui allait pas, il était fait pour un avenir de couleurs et de beauté… mais il serait certainement ardu de se rendre jusque là.

\- D'accord, j'accepte, fit-il au bout d'un très long moment, ayant finalement retrouvé son sourire. Je ne me suis pas encore décidé de ce que je ferais de toi, mon adorable petit pantin… alors pour l'instant, tu vas simplement m'aider à redevenir "moi". C'est un individu que je n'ai plus croisé depuis un bon moment, j'ai bien peur d'avoir oublié à quoi il ressemble.

La main délicate et aguicheuse qu'il passa sur le visage de Cole après s'être avancé vers ce dernier était empreinte de cette aura si particulière qu'il avait eu jadis… Peut-être serait-il, en fin de compte, plus facile de le ramener qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous, les petits choux? J'avoue avoir mis énormément de temps à trouver l'inspiration pour celui-ci… mais cela ne rend pas mon retard pardonnable. Je m'excuse une fois de plus, et je tâcherai d'être plus ponctuelle pour le prochain qui, ma foi, s'annonce pour être un autre casse-tête!**

**Laissez un petit commentaire, peu importe ce que vous avez à dire, ce serait apprécié :)**

**Votre dévouée,**

**-Honey**


End file.
